GoGang Junior
GoGang Junior (AKA GoGang Jr.) is a spin-off of GoGang created by Pingy Animatronic. It borrows elements from The Get Along Gang and Muppet Babies. Plot The show takes place in an alternate reality in which the GoGang knew each other as kids. The kids often help the others with everyday situations. Such as: First day of school, conquering fears, etc. Characters * Igor: A 5 year old mii who is sorta weird, but he is a skilled gamer. * TGB1: A 4 year old, Thomas-loving spoiled brat, who cannot read. He can translate from gibberish. * Pingy: A silly and happy go lucky 7 year old animatronic penguin kid with a great sense of humor. * Sophie: A 5 year old otter. * James: A 4-year old who also loves Thomas, and up until First Word couldn't speak properly (gibberish). However, he was ususally able to figure out things the other kids can't. Only TGB1 understood him. * Carkle: A 3 year old animatronic that has the same traits as his older version, but looks alot younger. He seems to be silent, but speaks oftenly. * IA: A 6 year old weeaboo. * Phifedawg: A 10-year old School Bully/Babysitter. * Peanut: An Infant. * Jelly: An Infant. * The Nanny: The 46 year old caretaker of the kids. * The Teacher: The teacher of Igor, Sophie, Pingy and IA. * Oliverwestern: A 20 year old nervous wreck. He takes care of the kids when The Nanny is away. Episodes Season 1 1: Evil Babysitter/Get Dressed! - The Kids are Babysat By Phifedawg. TGB1 Refuses to get Dressed. 2: Rainy Day - The kids are staying inside the school due to an rainstorm. But they have something fun to await... 3: First Day of School - TGB1 and James are apprehensive about their first day of kindergarden. 4: The Big Halloween Scare - Pingy and Igor pull a Halloween prank on the other kids. 5: The Fire Truck - A fire truck passes the house. James has Phonophobiahttps://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phonophobia, so the siren causes him to have a meltdown. 6: Carnival Chaos - The Nanny loses track of everyone at the carnival. 7: Have You Seen This Penguin?/Pingy Gets Lost - Pingy goes missing and the other kids must find him. 8: The Perfect Pet - The kids debate over what kind of pet they should get. 9: Mall Madness - The kids pay their very first visit to the local shopping mall. 10: First Word (Season Finale) - James says his very first word: Thomas. Season 2 11: Lost Thomas - James accidentally loses TGB1's Thomas toy, and must find it before TGB1 finds out. 12: Sugar Rush - Pingy experiences a Sugar Rush after eating special jelly doughnuts. 13: Scared Senseless - The kids try to help TGB1 overcome his fear of the dark. But only make it worse. 14: Homework Time - Igor procrastinates when he is told to do his homework. 15: Doctor Pingy - A vist to the Doctor's uncovers Carkle's fear of needles. 16: The Movie - The kids become hooked onto a movie, an endlessly watch it night in, and day out. 17: The Origin of Frying Pan Boy - Pingy earns his superhero ego. 18: School Fundraiser - Igor sells his unwanted belongings for a fundraiser, but it soon goes way too far. 19: Growing Up - The younger kids want to be like Grown-Ups. 20: A New Friend (Season Finale) - The kids are introduced to OliverWestern. Season 3 21: Museum Mishap - Oliverwestern takes the kids to the museum. 22: Chef Igor's - Oliverwestern teaches Igor how to cook. 23/24: Battle Of The Nerds - The kids fight over which is better: Star Trek or Star Wars. Trivia *KingKool720 is one of only members of GoGang to be absent from this series. *The characters in the show are on floating timelines, therefore they do not age. Category:Orange Otter Network Originals Category:GoGang Series Category:GoGang Spin off Category:Spin offs created by Pingy Animatronic